Inbetween the actions
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Have you ever noticed how on shows they say what happened but didn't show you? That's what this is all about! See how HIM recreated the Rowdyruffs and what the girls did before Professor woke up in the movie. Complete.
1. The recreating

In-between the actions 1

Author Note: Hi, guys! Well, the other day, I was watching the Powerpuff Girls. Then I got to thinking about what happened on some episodes but they didn't show due to the time. Ex. When HIM recreated the Rowdyruff Boys. So, that's what your getting in to. This first one is when HIM recreated the boys. Enjoy! (When I bold words, that's what we saw.)

**HIM is staring angrily at the Powerpuff Slides. "All the years, and all the villains have produced nothing," he sighs, "so effortless**. **They seem to be un-beatable." He makes the slides vanish, then e thinks hard. "There must be a way," he mumbled, "there must be someone who can knock those brats down to size." He screams in anger, then flops onto his chair. He sighs, "Oh, boy." He then looks up, then gets a evil look. "Oh, boy," he whispered. **He leapt to his feet and pulled down a stray slide. It was The Rowdyruff Boys, hurting the girls. "Yes! This is perfect! But where did they go?" he pondered. Then he saw 'The Kiss of Death'. "Oh, please. If I recreate then, they will be immune to those kisses" he declared, "but how?" He then smiled at his computer. After he cooked up a spell, he zapped a pot. After a blue dust cleared, he opened his eyes. It was (Bum-bum-bum!) They Rowdyruff Boys. They were floating and looking around.

"Where the heck are we?" Brick growled. "I don't care. Where are those sissies?" Butch growled, swinging his fist. "How are we alive?" Boomer wondered. HIM went to them. "I recreated you," he said. "Did we ever die?" Boomer wondered. "Duh!" Brick said, slapping him, "those sissies destroyed us with those kissies!" Then they realized what he said. "COOTIES!" they screamed, bolting into the bathroom. After about 3 hours, they returned. "Okay, then," HIM said, rolling his eyes, "you want revenge, correct?" "DUH!" they yelled. "Well, not with that hair!" HIM told them. They looked at him, dumb-founded. (As always.) "You look like handsome young men," he said, discussed. They gagged. HIM grabbed Butch and yanked then hair up. Now it was all spiky. Next, he made Brick's hair into a long mullet. Last, he spiked Boomer's hair. He did this while holding them with a long arm. Butch finally shoved him off. "Hands off," he spat. HIM had no problem tackling them and giving them painful shots.

After Brick punched his jaw, he said, "Come on, guys. Let's go plot our revenge!" They zipped off, and HIM rolled his eyes. But he smiled evilly toward the TV. The girls were asleep, peaceful. "Oh, yes. Dream, children. For tomorrow, you die!" he cackled. The next afternoon, HIM found the boys asleep on the table. He zapped them, and they awoke. "What?" they hissed. "Revenge today. Get up," he replied. They woke up instantly and got ready. They stood on spiked rocks, ready to be lifted up. "Now, remember, boys. They will kiss you, but you will just grow," HIM told them, zapping the rocks. They began to rise. "Your going down, Puffs," they hissed. HIM cackled, then sat down. "Now to enjoy the show," he grinned.

Author Note: That sound like a good theory? Review so I can know, please. Next, I shall write about Bubbles' eating the cockroach in **Bubble Boy**. :).


	2. Eating the cockaroach

In-between the actions 2

Okay, so this next one is where Bubbles' was about to eat the 'cocaroach'. :).

**Brick and Butch were still glaring at Bubbles. "So, are you going to eat it or not?" Brick demanded. Bubbles gulped. **"N-no problem," she said in a Boomer tone, taking it. It looked so crawly and nasty and squirmy in her hand...what if it had a infection? She tried to not think about that as she forced it near her mouth. She felt sick as she bit in, but saw it tasted like cold chicken. She swallowed, then looked at Brick and Butch. Butch was pale, and Brick looked green. She smirked, then gulped the rest down. Butch's face was completely white and Brick's was green. "Are you guys okay? I hope not," Bubbles said. They shook their heads and the normal color returned. "Duh, dummy!" Brick said, though he still felt sick. "I have an idea. Let's go capture those sissies' dad. We could scare them to death," Butch said. "Or, better yet, capture Bubbles!" Brick said. "Why her?" Bubbles asked in Boomer's voice. "She's so wimpy and babyish. She 'dd cry and wet herself if we did that and get her sisters," Brick laughed. Bubbles was steaming. "Hang on," she growled, going to the bathroom. She didn't care it was the mens room. She screamed and destroyed. Finally, she was calm. She flew back to them. "We could just capture all three. That way, we can really torture them," she said. "Yeah!" they yelled together. Brick and Butch bumped wrists, and Bubbles managed to figure it out. The two flew away, and Bubbles put her hand on the device. "Don't worry, girls. I have a plan," she whispered in her normal voice. She was puzzled at no response, but flew to her home. She got behind the machine and waited.


	3. With the girls

In-between the actions 3

Author Note: This next one is in Custody Battle. Remember how the girls didn't appear? I think, since it was Fathers Day, they were with Professor.

"Girls, where are we going?" Professor asked. Blossom and Buttercup had his hands as Bubbles covered his eyes. They were heading someplace. "You'll see. Right...about...now!" Blossom said. Bubbles uncovered his eyes, and he gasped. They were at the beach.

"Oh, thank you girls! This will be great!" he said, hugging them. The four changed, then hit the sand. Blossom and Professor laid on their blankets, Buttercup dived, and Bubbles played in the shallows. She then noticed a shark fin, and backed up. She screamed when it pulled her under. But it was just Buttercup. Bubbles glared at her, then spun her off with a water tornado.

When they both emerged, Professor stood. "Who wants some lunch?" he asked, holding up his money. "No, Professor. We've got it," Blossom told him. She got the food, and they sat inside. They didn't hear the mayor's screams. After lunch, they went out. "Come on, Professor. Let's go surfing!" Buttercup said. "No, let's go find sea-shells!" Blossom offered, taking his hand. "No, let's go swimming!" Bubbles objected, taking his other hand. "Uh-uh! I asked first!" Buttercup yelled, pushing him to the surf.

"Girls, girls. There's enough time for each of you to have a turn," Professor said. "Okay. I go first!" Buttercup said, bolted away with him. Blossom and Bubbles huffed as they paddled. "Oh, yeah! Here she comes!" a man yelled. A HUGE wave was coming, and the people started to paddle away to ride. Buttercup pulled Professor on a board as it took them. Buttercup was sailing, but Professor was shaky. He fell, and Buttercup gasped as he vanished into the massive foam. "Wipe out!" everybody yelled as the wave curled. Buttercup rushed to Professor, who was laying in the sand, soaked. "Professor!" she said, shaking him. He sat up, fine, and yelled, "Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!" The two laughed and hugged, Blossom and Bubbles, soaked, came up to them. "My turn," Blossom said, scooting him off.

They were digging for sea-shells, talking. "Hey, look at this!" Blossom said, holding up a shell. It was in the form of a heart, and the colors blue, pink, and green were swirled in it. "Oh, my. It's a rare Heart-of-girl shell!" Professor gasped. They wrapped it and put it in the bag. "My turn!" Bubbles yelled, pulling him into the water.

The two swam and laughed. Bubbles then zipped around in the sand to make a message. It read: **Love you, daddy! **Professor smiled at her, then made his own message. It said: **Love you more, baby! **Blossom and Buttercup swam with them for a bit, but Bubbles pulled them in a cave with oxygen. "Girls, I didn't interrupt you when you were with him. Out!" she said. They didn't notice the robot at all. Blossom and Buttercup flew off, and Bubbles dived in with Professor again. After a time, they emerged. They gasped.

Blossom and Buttercup had built a HUGE sand-castle. "Ta-da!" they announced, leading them in. Many people were parting inside, so they joined. They never knew about the sun coming and leaving. Finally, the walls began ti shake. The castle fell, and the girls were angry. It was The Rowdyruff Boys. "I had a great fathers say. I love you," Professor assured, hugging them. "We love you, too," the trio said, hugging back. The boys gagged, and the girls flew off for battle. Professor smiled as he thought, _That's my girls. _

Author Note: You know, since the boys never appeared again, they may have been destroyed. But, in your stories and in mine, they live! WOO-HOO! LONG LLVE ROWDYRUFF! (Pause.) Wow, that was akward.


	4. Two in one

Inbetween the actions 4

Author Note: Okay, I know it's been, like, EVER since I updated this. But I have got way too much on my plate now and am going to conclude this story in this chapter. Sorry. D: But enjoy! :D

**Crushes? **

**What we saw: **The girls were teenagers and flirting with the boys.

**The rest: **Butch blinked at the redhead and Buttercup, hopelessly lost in confustion. Brick didn't look much better, but Boomer looked at Bubbles like this all made perfect sense. Just as much, the former Green Ruff thought. He was just as dumb as these girls were being.

"Oh, look," Butch tried to escape, "it's a thing!" He started to ease away.

"Right, and I have to be at that…place," Brick started to dash away.

"I'll go with!" Buttercup squealed, tailing him.

"Me, too!" Blossom sprinted after Brick.

"Want to grab a bite?" Boomer offered to Bubbles.

"Sure," she giggled, taking his hand dreamily.

The two Blues ate at a café, stealing glances at each other and laughing for no reason. Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang slid on in. They weren't grown up, despite the fact they should, and were making fun of all the couples. Bubbles grabbed her crush's hand when they came to them.

"Aw…look at wittle Bubbles," Ace teased her, "aren't they the cutest couple ever?"

"Yesssss," Snake laughed/hissed.

"Dah, hah, ha," Big Billy rumbled.

Grover spit, and Arturo got ontop of the counter.

"Well, kiss already!" he shoved their faces into each other.

"Nice one, dude," Boomer fist pumped Ace, surprising the gangster and enraging Bubbles.

"That is irrospinsible and cruel!" the fog cleared from her eyes and she started to beat up them.

"It's over!" she stormed away from Boomer. But she wasn't through until she kissed his lips.

As that happened, Butch was trying to ignore Buttercup. But she kept rambling on about everything.

"So what level are you are?" she inquired as he stared at a car engine.

"Shut up already!" he shoved her onto the ground.

Enraged, she kicked him into the store manger and fumed to find Bubbles.

"Boys," they both rolled their eyes.

In the meantime, Brick was tortured. Blossom had forced him to come get their hair done, and it was horrible. His mullet-thing was now all spiky and gelled. He felt like a priss. She, on the other hand, was beautiful. He felt kind of lovey toward her like that.

"What do you say we go dance?" he held her close.

"Ew, gross," she pushed him away, "you're not my type."

She pranced away, leaving three very confused brothers behind with her sisters.

**Before he woke up **

**What we saw: **Professor was knocked out when he created the girls.

**The rest: **Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were staring at the knocked out man. They blinked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I wonder powers he has," Bubbles finally spoke.

"He looks smart," Blossom told her sister, "maybe he's strong and uses chemicals to defeat evil."

"He looks kind a weak," Buttercup commented, "but oh well. Let's go see the other people!" She tried to pull her sisters out of the window.

"We should wait for him," Blossom reasoned, "I mean, he might be our dad."

"He did create us," Buttercup agreed, standing beside her Pink sis.

"Out of what?" Bubbles wondered, then they saw the chemicals.

"Sugar," the Blue girl read.

"Spice," the Green one saw.

"Everything nice," the Pink noted.

"And Chemical X," they all chorused.

"Maybe that's where we all get powers," Blossom flew up.

"I can't wait to learn more about what we can do," Buttercup grinned, flipping in the air.

"Maybe we'll be as strong as everyone else," Bubbles twirled, floating beside her sisters.

"And maybe cleaner," Buttercup noticed the mess.

"Let's clean it up." The three sisters had soon mad the lab sparkling.

They saw him stir, and grinned at each other.

"Moment of truth!" Blossom grinned as they stood on the counter, waiting for him to awake.

Author Note: Okay, not too long, and the whole crush thing isn't really a inbetween. I couldn't resiste! Oh, well. Byes! :D


End file.
